only one
by FluffballPaws
Summary: my 2nd fanfic... sara explains to cath...this fic contains girl on girl loving so if you dont like dont read


disclaimer: csi does not belong to me nor do its characters but i will have them back by midnight.

AN this fic contains girl on girl loving so if thats not your cup of tea turn back now

Only you

It was not supposed to be like this it really wasn't, how could I fall for you, who would guess you would be the one to rock my world. You Catherine Willows were and still are a bitch to me, it seems I can't go one day without making you shout at me when I'm around you I'm a time bomb ready to go off and make you angry again. I would never expect you to be my type… you at 40-something super bitch but I'm definitely liking it, it's the way you look through your blue eyes the way a fire that spreads through them as you are filled with an angry passion, even one look with those fire eyes can turn me on beyond belief.

After the fights you storm off where I don't know and I'm not sure I ever intend to find out and I know I'd hate to be the person in the wrong place at the wrong time once I have put you in a bad mood. After one of our fights I run from the building crying and although I'm in tears I just cant help the fact that you turn me on so I do what comes naturally now after 5 years of working with you I pleasure my self taking me hard and fast imagining its your hand inside me making me feel so good I moan your name and scream it as I cum by my own hand but in my fantasy it was you in all your glory.

We've been getting on a lot better later it was like an unspoken truce between to two of us we started to be civil towards each other and I was liking this too because now I got to see the nice caring side of you and I was progressing from co-worker to friend in a slow pace. But that's been murdered, Grissom put us on a case together and it involved a kid so naturally it got to you bad and you brought up your steel walls again and when I tied to talk to you, you assumed I was being a bitch we fought that was 3 hours ago, but you did not hate me 3 hours ago oh no the fight did not do that that happened 1 hour after the fight where you found me in the locker room after I had pleasured my self on thoughts of you.

You looked me strait in the eye and asked me is there a reason why I was a bitch to you I could only have nodded so I did, you were standing dangerously close to me and my nether regions were now on fire. You kept the eye contact and asked me to tell the reason and I looked away telling you it would only make even a co-worker relationship impossible, and you simply replied try me I started by taking your wrists and walking you back until you back collided with my locker, you looked stunned by my actions but before you could ask I told you I wanted to take you, make you scream, make you cum. This shocked you even more than the pinning down of your wrists, and I continue I tell you that if you think all I want is physical, I want to fuck you and then this will be over I tell you, you are mistaken that yes I do want those things and I fantasise about them on a regular basis, I told you a few of the things we have done in my fantasies and then I got back on track and told you that yes I wanted those things but it would be too simple if that's all I wanted but…no I wanted it all, I wanted to wake up in your arms, I wanted to take you on dates, I wanted to be with you and Lindsey forever and always. I then told you that's why I'm a bitch because I could not get close to you because I love you I then kissed you full on the lips and left you there confused, but I had no intention of being there when you came to your senses and realised what I had just done. And now I am sitting at home drinking now partially cold black coffee with 3 sugars in it as I contemplate what I have just lost.

I groan to myself as I hear the shrill ring of my doorbell telling me I have company for the first time since I moved to Vegas why oh why now, I don't even attempt to move I cant be bothered to deal with anyone right now I want to think of a plan on how to get my life back on track, that is until I hear your voice calling through my door telling me that you are not leaving until I open my damned door. I roll of my coach and walk over to the door and fling it open ready for a fight only to have you throw yourself at me and weep I close the door and then wrap my arms around you as you cry. Of all the things I wasn't expecting you crying at me…shouting yes… crying no. you look up at me and whisper that we have waited so long and then you kiss my cheek I whisper the 3 words I would never have guessed would come out of your mouth especially not directed at me.

You push you lips to mine and deepen it almost after the first touch our tongues were battling for dominance you let me win with a whimper and I push one of my hands into your hair and pull your head from mine and kiss down your jaw to your pulse I suck it into my mouth but I don't mark you until you tell me to, so I roughly bite this time and then growl the word mine at you. You pull away from me and tell me you want me naked I comply with your request and turn around to face you to find you are still fully dressed now sitting on my sofa, I shot you a confused look and you tell me to trust you and I ask you to tell me what you want. You tell me you want me facing you straddling your lap and I oblige to your bidding wondering what you are going to do, you put your hands on my hips and place your mouth to my neck and suck and bite at it marking me more than once, you pull back and move your attention to my straining nipple and pull it into your blistering mouth and then tell me tonight you are going to make up for being a bitch and tonight is all about me. I moan as your mouth returns to my nipple but this time you are sucking at it and grazing you teeth around it. One of your hands have become restless and has moved from my hips to my other breast where you roll the diamond nipple with your thumb and forefinger. I moan hard and you take this as your cue and roughly push 3 fingers into my dripping wet pussy and I half moan and half scream and I feel a wave of pleasure run through me you start a hard, deep thrusting rhythm that you flick your tongue over my nipple to. I am rapidly approaching release now and you rub my clit hard and I scream you name and a few choice expletives with it and then you are helping me back down kissing my lips softly.

I am leaning against your chest my head lying on your shoulder with my head turned into your neck you turn and kiss my hair telling me you love me and always did, I smile and kiss your neck and then try to get up so I can help you find release but you lay me back down and tell me to sleep and that you will be here when I wake up you promise me this and I start to fall asleep and the last thing on my mind is how much I love you and I will repay you tomorrow and I will serve you as long and often as you want me to because you see my dear Catherine Willows I Sara Sidle am in love with you and my heart belongs to you forever and always.

Written:23.01.08


End file.
